


The Witch and The Wolf: A Supernatural Camp Camp Story.

by Zygarde22



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, Impregnation, Red String of Fate, Weredavid, Werewolf Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Witch Gwen, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: In the woods of Sleepy Oaks lives a witch by the name of Gwen, who keeps to herself for the most part. When comes a rather strange but goofy werewolf by the name of David.  Hot Werewolf on Witch action ensues. Slight OOC, but whatever.





	The Witch and The Wolf: A Supernatural Camp Camp Story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you let Porn dictate what you write, blame ghostsucs on Tumblr for this and their Weredavid and Witch Gwen art. This is probably crap but I spent six hours working on it so I'm posting it anyway enjoy and comment and what not.

Gwen yawned as she woke up in the early hours of the morning, stretching and removing some of the sleep from her eyes, Gwen got out of her bed and smoothed out some of the wrinkles of her nightgown. Opening her wardrobe, she rummaged through her clothes before finding some underwear and a clean robe, she made a note that she would need to wash her robes when she got a chance. Starting her bathtub, Gwen bathed and cleaned out the grime out of her skin, using a few of the potions she brewed for cleaning. Gwen was a witch, who lived in a small cabin in the woods of the small town of Sleepy Oaks.  

Gwen was rather well known by most of the residents of the town, she’d been there long enough and had interacted with them for  long enough time that most of the resident’s knew her as just that lady who lived in the woods, who claimed she was a witch. While Gwen was an honest to god witch, she just let the residents of the town not just  think of her as a fake witch but leave her alone; to her it was a great system since the few people who did believe her only bothered her seldom when she was out shopping for food, or ingredients for potions. This to her was the best thing ever and allowed her to work on what she wanted to only being bothered by someone if she needed to be. So, it came as a bit of a surprise for Gwen when some random guy had knocked on her door when she was getting dressed.

“Who on earth is this?” Gwen said as she put on her robe and placed her hat on her head, securing it firmly. She opened the door and was greeted by the visage of a man who Gwen could guess was in his late twenties, he had red hair, freckles and was wearing hiking attire, his face had that rather goofy boy next door look.

“Can I help you?” Gwen said in her normal monotone voice when she didn’t feel like being bothered by someone, let alone some stranger that she just met, but for some reason she could feel…a connection to him, she was not sure why but it was there, it could just be she hadn’t seen another human for over a month and was feeling the effects of cabin fever, so she put that thought aside.

“Hi, um I’m David and I was traveling through the area, and I was wondering if I could crash on your couch?” David asked rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Gwen narrowed her eyes and looked David up and down, she was good at telling if people were going to do anything to her, and she couldn’t see anything immediately wrong with him, he didn’t give off an aura of danger, still Gwen had standards and was not one who was wanting to give random men the lay of her house, no matter how good looking they were.

“Why, my cabin?” Gwen asked not removing her narrow gaze on him, David let out a nervous laugh.

“I um tried the motel in the town, but they were a bit more expensive than I could afford and some lady said you might be able to help me.” David said letting off another embarrassed laugh, Gwen sighed knowing exactly which lady he was talking about, and she would have to talk with them at a later date.

“Fine, but you have to help me around here, I don’t take freeloaders kindly.” Gwen said as she invited David inside, he agreed and took in the cabin that Gwen called her home, the place was filled with all sorts of things that most people wouldn’t call normal, it had around it all sorts of things that would look strange in any other house, but David himself was not really normal so he let that thought slide right past him.

“So, what do you need me to do?” David asked taking as seat on the couch that he would be calling his bed for the next couple of days.

“I’m running out of firewood, so I guess you can do that for me while I get potions done.” Gwen said as she handed David the axe she used to cut firewood, she then went into her ingredients cupboard and fished out a few things to make her potions.

“Can do.” David said as he stood up and went to do work with the kind of enthusiasm Gwen only saw from people who got her aphrodisiacs and other potions of that nature. She could see David from the window where her cauldron was sitting, he was working rather hard to get the firewood cut and sorted, a lot faster than Gwen could manage, despite her years of doing it. He did it a methodical pace, one piece of wood, followed by another his form was a bit better than hers and he seemed to enjoy the task, like it wasn’t something that needed to be done to make sure the cabin’s fireplace, cooking pot and cauldron didn’t go out, but something that was relaxing, Gwen was pleasantly surprised by how much David seemed to revel in it…then he took his shirt off a few hours into wood cutting.

Gwen had seen men shirtless, countless times, from her times in actually civilization or when she had time to browse the internet (she was a shut in, not a luddite,) but none of them seemed to capture her attention quite like David did, she was not sure why. He was scrawny by most standards, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his form, as his rather small muscles contorted and bulged when he cut wood, or how he would wipe the sweat from his brow, while still keeping most of his body covered and glistening. It was only when Gwen noticed her potion was overcooking did she tear her eyes from him.

“Well I’ve gotten all the firework done, I hope this is enough.” David said as he put several piles of freshly chopped wood into the pile next to the Gwen’s fireplace.

“Yeah, that’s good, I’m making some food.” Gwen said as she pointed to the cooking pot that was filled with whatever dish Gwen was cooking. She handed him a glass of some potion she made.

“Um…” David said not sure what it was that Gwen handed him, Gwen rolled her eyes at David’s aversion to the potion, but understood it, she was a strange woman living in the woods after all for all he knew she was a cannibal, and this was how she got her victims.

“Stamina potion should make you feel better after how long you cut wood for,” Gwen said as she went back to the cooking pot, deciding to make small conversation she asked David something that was on her mind when he arrived, “So what brings you to Sleepy oaks anyway?” Gwen asked as she tasted her concoction to gauge whether it was done or not.

“Oh, just drifting through.” David said as he took a sip of the stamina potion and almost like he just slept for twelve hours his body perked up almost immediately, he’d have to ask Gwen for some of these for the road when he left.

“Where you drifting to?” Gwen asked as she made the final preparations of her dish and brought out two bowls one for her and one for him. Handing him the bowl she spooned in the dish it was a type of stew that her mother taught her how to make for when she had guests over.

“Nowhere in particular, just sort of going my own way, I probably won’t be here for more than a few days.” David said taking a sip of the stew and liking the taste. Gwen nodded and the two ate in silence for the first few minutes.

“So, you’re a witch, right?” David asked breaking the silence, Gwen nodded as she continued to eat, David’s eyes lit up and he seemed extremely excited about the prospect of meeting an honest to god witch in his life.

“That’s so cool!” David said more excited than a kid in the worlds largest candy shop, Gwen rolled her eyes, most people didn’t believe her when she said she was a witch, but David not only did, but seemed to pick up on it almost immediately. After eating and doing the dishes Gwen went back to her potions, while David unsure what to do sat on Gwen’s couch and looked around, taking in the paraphernalia of a witch, she had all sorts of rather odd bits and ends in her little shack in the middle of the forest, from a few animal bones, several jars and bottles full of rather dubiously named spices and ingredients like the stereotypical eye of newt, lizards tale, and then some unknown ones that he wouldn’t really associate with a witch like allspice and cardamom.

“I’ve never met a witch before.” David said observing Gwen’s work with her potions. Gwen wasn’t surprised she was a rarity to most people, those who did didn’t usually believe that she was indeed a witch.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, not many of us like to advertise our existence, my family of witches have been here for many generations, but most people just thought we were shut ins.” Gwen said as she used some magic to finalize her potion before placing it on the shelf with the others, this one was going to one of the townspeople who needed some healing magic.

A few hours passed, and Gwen saw that David had fallen asleep while she was doing her potions work, she shook her head and pulled out one of her spare blankets and draped it over David and she got ready for bed. Making sure David was 100% asleep Gwen removed her witches’ robes leaving her in only her underwear, she then unhooked her bra and dropped her panties from around her waist, turning around to grab her sleeping gown and undoing the bun that held up her shoulder length hair, she came face to face with a wide eyed now awake David.

“Uh….” He said seemingly unsure how to process what he just seen, “Dear god.” David said looking Gwen up and down. This caused two things of Gwen’s to rise her anger and her temperature.

“You have ten seconds to turn around, or I’m cursing your eyes off.” Gwen said without a shred or hint  off a joke, David not wanting to test if she was telling the truth or bluffing decided to not call her bluff and turned away from her.

“Just so you know, I’m sorry, also you look really beautiful.” David said making Gwen’s temperature rise even more, she finished getting dressed for bed and got in her bed going to sleep, with dreams of something red filling them.

The next morning, she woke up early and saw that David was gone, she was surprised at first, but didn’t really care. She did her normal morning routine and was in the bath when David came back again.

“Hey sorry for leaving I got some…oh not again.” David said covering his eyes with Gwen covering her breasts, “Sorry, sorry I’ll be outside until your done.” David said as he bumped into the wall trying to keep his eyes covered while he left the cabin, with a now embarrassed Gwen to simmer while her temperature rose again. After finishing her bath, She gave David the okay to come back in.

“Before you say it, don’t okay let’s forget about this and last night alright?” Gwen asked, with David nodding. David did his work around the house which in todays case was really more or less helping Gwen with potion stuff, which meant following her and carrying stuff as she went shopping for supplies.

“So, how do you get all the more um fantastical stuff you need for your potions?” David asked as he looked at one of the things Gwen put in her shopping cart, she was in her normal witch gear while shopping for supplies, robe, hat and all, apparently the residents of the town so used to her that they didn’t bat an eye at it but did bat an eye at her being with him of all things.

“I have a person who gets me these things, or I in the case of a few of my herbs, spices and plants grow them myself.” Gwen said as she compared a few ingredients for their quality. David had no clue how she did it but he just watched in amazement as she compared ingredients seemingly finding ones that were of the best quality for her needs.

“It must be interesting, being a part of a family of witches?” David asked as he pushed helped put some of the heavier things in Gwen’s cart. Gwen shrugged her shoulders, she didn’t really think of it as interesting but then again, she was part of this type of life since she was born , with no experience of life outside of being a witch.

“I guess, I was taught how to by my mother, she learned it from her father, who learned it from his mother etc.” Gwen said as she turned to David, “I guess when I find the right person to have a kid with, I’ll teach it to them.” Gwen said for some reason she got a slight prick of heat when she said that but pushed that thought aside.

After paying for her stuff, she and David made their way back to Gwen’s Cabin, where she began working on another set of potions.

“So, you mentioned your mother learned from her dad, and so forth, how does that work?” David asked as he drank some water after spending a few hours cutting wood for the fireplace, Gwen turned to him as she let a potion simmer for a bit.

“Like I said, my mother was the daughter of a witch, who was the son of one, and so on, and when I have a kid I’ll teach them.” Gwen said as she went back to her potion to check on its progress.

“So, what about your dad?” David asked noticing that Gwen never once mentioned her father in this whole equation.

“Never meet him, when I asked my mom about it she said that he was a guy who she only met once, and only did something with him to have me.” Gwen said as she bottled her potion and prepared to work on some other things that day.

“Hey Gwen!” they heard a voice from the outside speak, Gwen sighed and opened the door, a blonde woman of advanced age was at the door a large smile on her face.

“Hello Denise, here for the potions I take it?” Gwen said with the blonde woman nodding, “Your just in time I just finished the last batch a moment ago.” Gwen said as she went to her resting place of her potions, gathering the ones that she had baled correctly and handing them to the woman who then gave Gwen a few handfuls of bills for her services and left.

“And with that next month’s groceries are secured.” Gwen said as she placed her money into a jar, “Well I have the rest of the time off, so I have nothing better to do.” Gwen said as she flopped onto her couch next to David.

“So, that’s how you make money?” David asked, with Gwen nodding. He figured that a few people believed in Gwen’s witch thing,  so it must have been a lucrative enough business for her.

“You know, you ask me so many questions, so tell me, why are you really drifting around?” Gwen asked turning to David giving him a scolding look who had a rather scandalized look on his face, not expecting to be on blast like this.

“It-it’s not re-really something that one can just be um, upfront about.” David stammered out trying to deflect Gwen’s question, Gwen not one to back down narrowed her eyes at David and continued to push the question.

“Really? Did you murder someone, run away from a long lost spouse, what?” Gwen asked making David feel like he was going to burst from how much she was staring at him.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I did.” A statement that David immediately regretted considering he was talking to an honest to god witch.

“Fucking try me.” Gwen said her face looking as determined to get the answer as ever.

“I’m a….werewolf.” David said sweat rolling down his face, a few seconds passed, and Gwen let out a small laugh at this which took David off guard for a moment. She then placed a hand on his shoulder and wiped away a tear from her eyes.

“That’s all?” Gwen asked when David nodded, she let out another laugh, “I thought you were an axe murderer or something.” Gwen said much to David’s surprise,  most people didn’t believe him on this which knowing the nature of his condition, was not that surprising most people didn’t believe that a witch existed, now double that for something as supernatural and out there as a person affected by lycanthropy.

“So tell me, how’d it happen, bitten by another werecreature, cursed by one of my kin, what was it.” Gwen asked not super into hearing about David’s turn to a werewolf.

“I was born with it, and it’s sorta been a thing since I was a kid.” David said not sure if he should divulge the history of his life as a werewolf, but then again Gwen revealed so much about herself to him that it felt unfair for her to be the only one to go on about their past.

“So why become a drifter?” Gwen asked, “From all my reading, born werewolves don’t go feral like cursed or turned ones.” Gwen said which surprised David, she must have known a lot about his kind, which shouldn’t have surprised him, she was a witch and witches tended to know a lot about the supernatural no matter what its origin.

“I just sort of never felt I belonged in once place, not wanting to let anyone know about it.” David said. Gwen was no stranger to the weirdness that was her time as a member of the supernatural, so it didn’t change how she thought of this whole situation.

“So, tell me David, how come you think you need to run away when it comes to your werewolf thing.” Gwen said as she scooted closer to him, she felt that same heat that she felt when he saw her naked for the first time, and the second, and when she talked about having a kid. It was not a bad heat, no it was more akin to a slow ember, that started simmer and slowly build, she’d have to look into it later when she got the chance.

“I…guess I worry about no one accepting me as one, but I guess you don’t care much for that I imagine?” David said with Gwen nodding in agreement.

“David, I’m a witch who lives in the middle of the forest, meeting a werewolf is the least strange thing I know.” Gwen said as she got up from the sofa and went to her spell book. When she glanced back at David, she shuffled through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She then walked up to David and in a quick motion plucked a hair from his head.

“Um…what was that for?” David asked unsure why Gwen would do something like that, she didn’t give him an answer only read her spell book, reading through the spell that she would need, and the potion that went along with it.

“You’ll find out in I say a few hours,” Gwen said as she began brewing up a potion, taking a strand of hair from her head, and putting in with David’s, she had a hunch, that she could only really tell with this potion, her mother never showed her this one, it was one she found out about from her time doing her own research, this was a spell and a potion that she didn’t think she’d need, it was kind of hypocritical of her all things considered especially given what she was ad who David was, and especially given the effects of the potion and spell. Part of her was not sure if the spell even worked, but she needed to be sure that what she was getting an inkling to was actually the thing and not her just feeling a spark because she hasn’t seen another human for months on end.

This was a potion she would need to watch carefully, mostly for the signs that it showed in the reflection, a moon, a wolf, all of them were pointing to David, she could see then symbols that represented her, she turned to him as he seemingly read something on his phone and she sighed. The potion would be done in a few more hours and then she would have definitive proof of her hunch. Soon the hours passed quickly, and Gwen poured the potion into a bowl.

“Alright, drink this,” Gwen said as she handed David the potion he was apprehensive for a moment, “Don’t worry, I’ll drink it after you I need it to prove something.” Gwen said as David cautiously took a sip of the potion, followed by Gwen, he then saw his vision get cloudy then it cleared to show a red king of wispy mist trailing from Gwen to his chest.

“Um Gwen… David asked as he tried touching the mist, it seemingly having no corporeal form when he touched it, not sure what it was.

“Yes, I see it too.” Gwen said as she looked at hers, the connection was strong, and she couldn’t deny it, much to her rather lax amusement.

“Um…what is it?” David asked not sure what he was looking at.

“It’s I guess the connection of fate.” Gwen said as she placed a hand on David’s face, the ember that she had felt, was now like a small fire, “You can feel that, too right?” Gwen asked, when David nodded she smiled lightly, and put both of her hands on his cheeks, the fire was now a blazing inferno of heat, she could feel it resonating through her and coming from David,

“It’s the connection that me and you feel as ones bounded by fate, it’s something unique to witches and those who we will bond with.” Gwen said as she brought her lips to his, the inferno now felt like the heat of a sun burning as bright and as intense as anything she’d ever felt in her life. When she pulled from his lips, a split second of hesitation before David brought their lips together again, she could feel the heat in her rise even more.

When they final parted, the two’s breaths were labored and heavy, their eyes half lidded with a combination of lust and something that neither of them could quite place words to, something primal and at the same time not, Gwen was not sure whether that was the more beastly nature of her lover, or something else.

“God I’ve never felt something like that before.” David said as he finally regained the ability to breath without sounding like he ran a marathon.

“Me neither, so primal, so…god just… .” Gwen said as she felt the heat in her now turn into a stable flame, one that was no different than anything else she’d felt in a while.

“I think I need some time to process all this, but by tonight I’ll be ready to show you the…other me and we can I guess go from there.” David said with Gwen knowing explicitly what he meant by the other him, beastly side of him, part of her couldn’t wait to feel it and another part of her had some slight bit of trepidation at the prospect of that side of her lover. In the end she was going to have to prepare herself for what would amount to one of the wildest nights of her entire life, and the fallout of said night that would inevitably result.

After picking up the appropriate potions to make the night as enjoyable as possible for David and her, Gwen waited in her bed for David who was outside. He had told her he did not like other seeing him transform, less of a performance anxiety issue and more not wanting to freak out people with how unnatural the transformation looked. Eventually he returned, and Gwen saw him in all his wolf glory, he had gone from his height of only five feet to nearly eight feet tall, he was covered in dark red fur from head to toe but retained his normal green eyes that made it clear as day to anyone who knew him that it was David.

“My, my. My handsome wolf,” Gwen said as she rose from her bed and walked around David scrutinizing every inch, every muscle every bit of fur on him, “Such a fine virile, wolf.” Gwen said as she rubbed the sheath that housed his canine cock. Letting out a small roar of pleasure as she focused on getting him as erect as ever.  When his member was at full mast, Gwen admired it. His cock was about as big as her forearm, pulsing and twitching with thick veins running all throughout it, just the thought of it being inside her made her wet.

Rubbing her hand up and down his shaft Gwen felt it twitch and pulse even more. She was on the verge of putting in her when she felt David lift her off the ground holding her legs splayed open, his cock prodding meatily against her entrance.

“My, my impatient, aren’t we?” Gwen said as she kissed David’s chin and positioned herself to be fucked for lack of a better term in her mind, plunging his cock into her Gwen let out a small groan of pleasure, she was glad she took that potion otherwise, well this would be a lot less pleasurable than it was, suffice to say, David and her probably won’t do this in this form a lot. Still she was enjoying the sensation of having his giant werewolf cock in her.

“Fu-fuck David!” Gwen shouted as David bounced her up and down on his cock, while she wasn’t going the full length in it was enough to make her feel like she was on cloud nine, and by the howls of pleasure that David was letting out so was he.

Gwen let out a small moan as she felt her first orgasm hit her she fell forward, with David gripping her securely, licking her lovingly on the face.

“Come on big guy, don’t stop now, fuck me and put your hot wolf seed inside your mate!” Gwen shouted as she tried to speed up the process of David cumming inside her. David obliged and began to pick up his pace, bouncing her up and down quicker and quicker. She then heard a long sustained howl followed by a searing heat as her lover came glob after glob of cum inside her, she felt her lovers cum spilling out of her. Sure, she was going to have to clean that up later, but she was loving every moment of this. After such a spectacular display, David reverted back to his human form, a large goofy grin on his face. Wanting to clean up he and Gwen hopped into the tub and were washing each other clean of the grime and sweat that came with having sex.

“Sorry for the mess.” David said as he cleaned in between Gwen’s legs, clearing out some of the cum from her more sensitive areas.

“Don’t be, it was fun, and besides,” Gwen said as she ruffled the bright red hair on his head, “I think we’ll find that it’ll have such a great outcome.” Gwen said as she placed his hand on her belly, it took David a moment to realize what she was talking about, part of him wanted to ask if she was 100% sure what she was implying, but she was a witch, and she would probably know better than him in these matters.

“I guess it will, you think we’re ready to, um…make that step?” David asked, Gwen wrapped her arms around him and let out a sigh.

“No, clue, but hey we’ll find out together won’t we?” Gwen said, the future was bright for a werewolf and a witch who found each other thanks to the strange threads of fate.


End file.
